Rollercoaster
by Meowmix4545
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 7 UP!!! It's after the war. But what happins to Duo when his life suddenly becomes just like Ranma Saotome's life of Ranma 1/2? Duo's got three fiancees, and what about the cursed spring?
1. Chapter 1: House, school, and Maxwell's ...

After colony 197, peace has retourned to the collonies, and earth. After the war in AC 196, moble suits, including the gundams, where never seen again. However, as long as man kind exsists, there will always be... School?!?!?!?   
  
Gundam Wing   
Rollercoaster   
Special edition.   
  
Chapter 1: House, school, and Maxwell House Coffee.   
  
Duo woke up to his alarm. He punched the snooze button and rolled over. After a few seconds, the alarm went off again. He sighed and got up.  
Heero, normally being awake a dawn, ready for a moble suit battle or somthing, had a blast sleeping in. A buzzing peirced his ears. He groaned. He looked at the clock. 6:00 AM. "Omae o Korosu." he said, as he grabbed his gun, and shot the alarm clock. He rolled over, and continued his sleep.   
Duo got out of the shower. *BANG* He recognised the sound.   
"Heero." he muttered as he wrapped a towel around himself. 'Better check it out.' He thought, as he walked over to Heero's room in stelth mode. He laughed when he saw Heero sleeping, and his alarm clock left to die.  
Hilde, who was listening to her walkman, did not hear the gunshot. She was downstairs, making breakfast. "If I go crazy then will you still call me superman..." she sang, as she did a little dance towards the kitchen table. She took the earphones off and shouted, "B-fast's on! Come and get it!"   
Duo, not wanting to pass up breakfast, did not bother to wake up his companion. He ran down the hall and slid down the railing.   
"Thankies Hilde-baby!" He said as he jumped into his chair and chowed down on his 5 scrambled eggs, 3 chocolate pop tarts, two sausages, and 3 glasses of coffee. Maxwell House coffee.   
"Duo," said Hilde, "you're a pig."  
"Could be worse!" said Duo, as he sipped his coffee. "MMMMMMMm Maxwell House coffee. The best part of waking up, is Duo in your cup! ^-^"   
Hilde sweatdropped. "Actually, that's the Foldgers song."   
"Huh, really?" asked Duo, "Ok then. Maxwell House coffee! It's good for what ails ya!"   
Hilde sweatdropped once again. "Umm.. Duo, the Maxwell House song goes 'It's good to the last drop!'"   
Duo stuck out his tounge. "Dat's not even a song! I like mine better." he said as he took another sip.   
Heero walked down the stairs.  
"Guess what Heero???" said Duo, who defenatly had a caffene overload. "The best part of waking up, is Maxwell in your cup!"  
"Duo...." said Heero, "You realize you are only wearing a towel."   
Hilde and Duo sweatdropped.  
"Yeah, well you are only wearing boxars!" said Duo, "Boxar boy!!!"  
Heero looked down. "Oh yeah. Hilde, save my breakfast from Duo. I'm gonna take a shower."   
"You are gonna be late for school." said Hilde as she sipped her tea.   
"At least I'm going to school dressed." said Heero, as he walked back upstairs.  
Duo threw a piece of egg at where Heero stood. "WHATEVER!!!!!!"  
Hilde, who was already in her school uniform, put her cup in the sink. "Duo, want me to braid your hair?"   
"Sure!" said Duo. "It's hard to do myself."   
So while Duo pigged out, Hilde braided his hair.  
Heero walked into the bathroom. He was about to take off his boxars, when he felt like he was being watched. He opened the window, looking up into the sky. Meanwhile, a little snickering could be heard from the air vent. Heero didn't hear though. Relena giggled while looking through her goggles.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Trowa, guess what?" said Quatre, as he shoved a piese of paper into Trowa's face. "Our taxes raised. This apartment costs too much!"  
Trowa looked at the sheet of paper. "Hmm.. I could always get Cathrine's circus to come here, so I could work there. The manager says the crowed is way bigger when I preform."  
"Oh, no no!!" said Quatre, as he shock his head. "You don't need to do that! I doubt they'd actually move from the collony all the way here to Canada! I'll ask the Maguanacs if they could possibly help."  
"Oh no!" said Trowa, "You where lucky enough that you got them to stop following you around! There's no way we should ask for their help. Perhaps we should move out?"  
"Maybe we can ask Duo and Heero at school. They could tell us a good area." said Quatre.  
"Oh ya, I heard that Duo, Heero and Hilde are sharing a house. How do they afford it I wonder?" said Trowa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Uhhh Wufei..." said Sally. "You do realize that all the other Gundam Pilots are going to school."  
"Onna! I do not need to go to school! I get money working as a preventor!" said Wufei, as he continued to work on the truck.  
"I know that, but don't you wanna go visit them sometime?" asked Sally, as she continued to knit a red sweater for Wufei.  
Wufei gasped, "No! Onna! I am not worthy of wearing that sweater!"  
Sally sighed, and ripped it. "There you go."  
"Much better, now I am worthy." said Wufei, as he put it on.   
"That's it Wufei! I am sick and tired of it! When the hell are you gonna ask me out, dammit!? And call me SALLY!!!!!!" she screamed.  
Wufei looked at her in shock. "Umm... Let me get back to you on that...." he said, as he ran off.  
"WUFEI!" she shouted as she chased him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Duo jumped over the fence. "We're here!" he shouted.  
Hilde walked around the fence like you are suppost to. "Yep!" she said.   
They all had to go to a school for kids who missed school due to the war. There was no real grade to go into, because most of the students had not gone to school before. It was put in Canada, and there was many languages in the school. Heero, Hilde and Trowa went into a English/Japanese class because they wanted to learn English if they where gonna live in Canada. (The great Heero Yuy doesn't know something? OOOOOOOOO!) Duo and Quatre went into the same class because they know just as much English as they do Japanese. (Cuz Duo's all American baby!)   
"Hey! Heero! Duo! It's been a long time!" said Quatre, in english, as he entered the classroom.  
"Likewise!" said Duo, in english.  
Heero, not understanding a damn word they where saying, just sort of nod nodded. He sat next to Trowa. In front of him, sat Hilde and beside her, Duo. Quatre sat in the front of the class, beside a guy with long blue hair in a ponytail. Who was staring at Duo.   
"...Duo.." said Hilde.   
"Yeah?" asked Duo.  
"That girl in front is staring at you.. Oh, it's a guy. Well, the one with blue hair." said Hilde.  
"Really? He must love my boyish good looks!" said Duo.  
"...Or he thinks you are a girl..." said Hilde.  
"...That too." sighed Duo.  
The boy with blue hair walked up to Duo's desk. "Are you Duo?"  
"Yep..." said Duo. He looked into the boy's eyes. Then it hit him. "Bryan??"  
The boy nodded.   
Duo grinned and nodded.  
They both jumped up in the air and did a little happy dance.  
"BRYAN!!!" shouted Duo.  
"DUO!!!" shouted Bryan.   
Hilde looked at what was happining in confusion, she looked behind her at Heero, who looked shocked. He stared at the girl who entered the room, and his jaw dropped.  
The girl looked at Heero, dropped her books, and shouted "HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran up, and glomped Heero.   
Heero fainted.  
Hilde, Trowa, and Quatre all said at the same time, "FUCK."  
Relena cuddled up to a paralysed Heero.   
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: Duo's engaged? They are all m...

  
The teacher came in. "Settle down class!"  
Heero, now releaved that Relena had to sit on the other side of the room, sat down and brushed off his clothes.   
"Who's that guy, Duo?" asked Hilde.  
"The class will now begin." said the teacher.  
"I'll tell you later." Duo said, as he got out his notebook.  
  
At lunch, everyone met outside, and sat under a tree. Relena offered her lunch to Heero, but Heero just told her that he'd be happier if she sat ~away~ from him, so she sat beside Hilde instead.  
"So, who's he?" asked Hilde.  
Bryan smilled, "I'm his fiancee!"  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" snapped Duo. "You... you are a guy!!!!!!!"  
Bryan sighed, "You promiced. Remember?"   
"Yeah, but I thought you where kidding!!!!!!!" said Duo.  
"Hmmmm.." said Hilde. "But.. That can't be. You are a guy and Duo is strait... I hope."  
Bryan took off his shirt. He was wearing a chest wrap. He took it off and....  
Que all the guys (including Quatre) having a major nosebleed.  
"I'm a girl, Duo." said Bryan, as she put back on her chest wrap and shirt. "My real name is Melanie."  
"Melanie....??" said Duo.  
"I still don't understand." said Trowa.  
"Ok. Hilde knows this, but you guys don't. When I was very young, I was an orphan. I got taken in by a church, and was raised there." said Duo.  
"Which explains your fasion sence." said Heero, while pointing at his preist's coller.   
"You should talk, spandex boy!" said Duo, whilde sticking out his tounge. "Anywho, one day, I ran outside to play. I bumped into her outside. We became friends and played. When I asked her name, she said it was Bryan." he continued. "Hey! Mel! You said you where a boy!!"   
Melanie crossed her arms. "Well, it was insulting for you to call me a boy." She winked, "So... Since I thought you where cute, and at that time I knew you wouldn't wanna play with a girl, I pretended to be a boy! I dressed like a boy because my family was poor."  
"Darn." said Duo. "Ah.. Anywho, one day her family was moving. She told me that she'd find me one day and we'd be together forever."  
"YEAH! And then I said we would get engaged and you aggreed!" she yelled.  
"Well, I didn't even know what getting engaged ment! I didn't know you where serious!" Duo said.  
Melanie crossed her arms. "We swore it. We even wrote it in butterscotch pudding!"  
"Butterscotch pudding?!?" said Hilde.  
Duo laughed. "We where too chicken to write in blood."  
"So, I am your fiancee!" said Melanie. "So there."  
"I... I guess.." said Duo.  
"DUO!!!!" shouted Hilde.  
"W..What???" asked Duo.  
"....." Hilde didn't want to admit that she liked Duo. "You... You are such a pervert!"  
"Huh??? How am I a pervert?!?!" asked Duo.  
"You barely even know anything about her, yet you aggreed to marry her??!?!" shouted Hilde. She wacked Duo on the head.   
"OWWWWIEEEE!!!!" shouted Duo.  
"Anyways... I have no where to stay... So.. Since we are gonna get married.... Duo can I stay with you?" said Melaine, looking sad.   
"Ahhh... sure... But it's only cuz we are friends.." said Duo, with a big bump on his head.  
"FRICKAN HELL!!!!!" scareamed Hilde as she hit him, and made him fly a few feet.  
Heero clapped. "Nice dismount."  
"Shuddup." muffled Duo, with his face in the dirt.   
"Ohhhhhhhhh Heero-chan...... My lover of fire, my desire.. My heat when it is cold.. Ooooh Heeero I have a question for you darling that will make you sqeeal.." mumbled on Relena.   
"Get on with it." sighed Heero.  
"May I please stay in the house too?" she pleaded.  
"NO WAY IN HELL." said Heero.   
"Pweeeeeease?" begged Relena.  
"Sure!" said Duo. "But you have to pay the rent!"  
"Ooooooooh thank you! Now I can be with my Heero always!" she smilled.  
"FRICKAN HELL!" screamed Hilde as she and Heero chased Duo around.  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. How much do you pay for rent?" asked Trowa.   
Heero and Hilde stoped chasing Duo. "30$ a month. " replyed Heero.   
Duo went up to Trowa and Quatre and whispered, "It's cuz people think it's haunted. But don't tell Hilde, she is scared of ghosts and stuff."   
Trowa nodded.   
"So, can we stay with you guys?" asked Quatre.  
"Sure! The place is like a mansion, so there is plenty of room!" said Duo.  
"Thank you. I normally would have the Maguanacs pay for a place for me, but well.." said Quatre.  
".. They always follow him around where ever he goes. We thought that might be a little conspicous." continued Trowa.  
"Duh!" said Duo, "That's like Relena level conspicous!"   
Relena gave him a glare.  
"No, not even forty Maguanacs can be spotted as easy as that pink boat." said Trowa.  
Relena growled. "I heard that, pilot 03!!!"  
Trowa took out his clown mask. "Talk to the mask, because the face doesn't care."  
"Oooooooh!" said Duo.  
"Oooooooh!" said Melanie.  
"Oooooooh!" said Heero.  
"HEERO!" shouted Relena.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Melaine where moving in.   
Relena jumped on her bed.   
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU BITCH!" shouted someone.  
Relena looked around. "Who... Who is there?"  
"Uhhhhh......." said the guy, "Never mind. Pretend I was never here."   
Relena fell on the bed, and realized she was not sitting on the bed before. She looked around again. Whatever it was, it was gone.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hilde, as the wall she was standing near crashed open.  
A chinese girl came through the wall.   
"DUO!" she screamed, as she saw Duo.  
"Shit." said Duo.  
  
to be continued.... 


	3. Chapter 3: Chinese, Japanese, Dirty knee...

  
  
"Ummm... Hello...?" said Hilde, as she stared bewildered at the girl in front of her.  
"^*%$#@@$^&&&*$#@#%&**&*" said the girl. (she's talking in Chinese, not swearing)  
"Dunt bother," said Duo, "she and that damn clan of hers speak Chinese only."  
"Huh?" said Quatre, as he stared at the girl who was wearing a ~very~ revealing outfit. "Trowa, I'm scared!! I can see more then I'm suppost to on her..." and with that he clung on to Trowa.  
"GET OFF MEEEEEEE!!!!!" shouted Trowa as he dragged Quatre around untill he let go. "I am not ~that~ way!!"  
Duo sweatdropped. "Man, they have problems. Anywho, I guess I gotta tell you the story now. It was two monthes since Melanie moved, and I happened to wander accross some place with a whole bunch of Chinese people. They where eating a lot of food, and as ya know, my church was kinda poor, and I never saw such good food before."  
"So...?" asked Melanie.  
"So I kinda stole some food!" said Duo.  
"DUO!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted.   
"Then, the only one who spoke Japanese, told me that I had to compete in a food cooking contest against some girl. I won, and.."   
"WOAH WOAH! Since when could you cook?!?!" said Hilde.  
Duo sweatdropped. "It's a talent I lost when I grew older. Anywho, since I won, their Amazon law indicates that I gotta marry the girl!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Hilde, as she got a mallot ready. "YOU MEAN YOU ARE ENGAGED TO HER TOO??!??!!?!?!?!" She proceded to chase Duo around the kitchen.  
"Stop it!!!!!!!!" shouted Duo. Hilde stopped. "Yeah, I am. Dat's her. The bimbo." he said, as he pointed at the girl. "Her name's Lotion."  
"Lotion??? What kind of name is that?" asked Relena, who kind of just happined to be listening to the whole conversation.   
"Well, nosey, all the Amazons have names of beauty products. Like one girl there was named Conditioner... Her sister is Cream. Her mom is.. Hair Dryer... Yeah." stated Duo as he giggled.  
"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!!!!!!! YOU ARE ENGAGED TO THREE GIRLS NOW!" shouted Hilde.  
"Three?" asked Heero.   
Duo and Hilde sweatdropped. "Uh... This doesn't seem to be the way to break the news... But two monthes ago.... before anyone moved in here.... We kiiinda... Ummm... I ummm......" stuttered Duo.  
"It was an accident... We really didn't mean to ummm........" Hilde said.  
"Yeah, she's a tomboy! It was an accident!" said Duo.  
"OH! YOU ARE JUST A PERVERT! Of course it was an accident. We are only friends... " shouted Hilde.  
"What?" asked Heero.  
"We.. Kinda went... 'La vida loca'..." stuttered Duo.  
Everyone gasped.  
"Huh?" asked Relena, who hadn't a clue.  
"Shut up, idiot." said Heero. Relena pouted.  
"Geez, that's just plain horrible! You didn't like each other in that way! PLUS THAT'S A TACKY SONG!!!!" shouted Melanie.  
"So... Cuza dat.. We decided to get married...... For Japanese honour.. and well I dunt know that stuff cuz I'm not Japanese.." said Duo.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Trowa they had sex but one of them is female!!!!!!" shouted Quatre as he clung to Trowa's leg.  
Trowa gaged. "I TOLD YOU! I AM JUST YOUR FRIEND! I AM NOT THAT WAY!! GET OFF!" Trowa proceded to kick Quatre through the cealing and into the sky.  
Duo just sweatdropped. "Anywho.."  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"There's a doorbell for a reason, Wuffie."   
"ONNA! I DO NOT NEED YOUR WEAK DOORBELL! AND DON'T CALL ME WUFFIE!!!!!!!!"  
"Whatever, just let me ring the doorbell."  
"No! Ringing after knocking is rude!"   
"Huh? Where'd ya learn that?  
"I DO NOT NEED YOUR COMMENTS! INJUSTICE!"  
  
Duo sighed. "Sounds like Sally and Wufei are here."  
Duo went to answer the door.  
"Yo! Wuffie!" said Duo.  
"I AM NOT WUFFIE!!!!" Shouted Wufei. "You are all against meee!!!!"  
  
After everyone got inside and settled, it finally hit Hilde that Wufei and Sally where Chinese. So, Sally was now translating what Lotion said.   
"And she says that she was searching for you for years, Duo." said Sally.   
"Tell her I'm NOT INTRESTED!" shouted Duo.  
"...Ok.." so Sally proceded to tell her.   
While Sally was doing the translation thing, Quatre said something to Duo in english.   
"Oh! You speak English, yes?" she asked, in English.  
"You speak English??" asked Duo, in English.  
"Yah! Lotion speak many English!" she said, in English. "Oh Duo, Lotion look so long and hard for Duo! Day and night, no luck! Lotion look all colonies! Lotion look Duo in wars! Lotion see Duo on TV! Duo great fight, yes??"   
Duo blinked. "You dunt know much english."   
Lotion crossed her arms. "Lotion learn English in school! Lotion learn so Duo understand me! Lotion want Duo be happy! Lotion love Duo!"  
"Uhhh..." stuttered Duo. "I really don't like you....." he said, in English.  
"DUO! Amazon law say Lotion marry man who better cook! Lotion marry Duo and be happy!"  
"She sounds determaned." Sally said.  
"You understand English?" said Wufei.  
"Yep!" said Sally.  
"So, I guess she's moving in, huh??" asked Wufei.  
"NO!!!!!!!!" shouted Hilde and Melanie.  
"Why not, Hilde? You like me and just want me all to yourself?" asked Duo, with a grin.  
Hilde growled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
"I'm sure." said Duo. "Anywho, sorry, you can't stay here." Duo said, in English, to Lotion.  
"Fine!!!! Lotion be back! Lotion go China and see what the Amazon say!"   
"Huh? Wasn't your place on L2?" asked Duo.  
"We all die in war! Survivors make new Amason with new rule! Lotion decide follow old rule still! New Amazon rule is marry if better fighter, not cook! Me go ask Amazon in China, they tell me if Lotion can break old rule. Then maybe Lotion no have marry Duo." she said. And with that, she left and slammed the door.  
"Okay..." said Heero, who didn't understand English or Chinese.  
"Talking about that.... Can we stay here? We decided to quit being perventers for a while." said Sally.  
"Uhhh sure!" said Duo. "Why quit being a preventor so soon?"   
"Maxwell! If we didn't then this fanfic would be boring!" shouted Wufei.  
Everyone turned chibi and nodded.  
Meow_mix_4545 appeared. "Yeah. Plus, I could never leave my dear Wu-Wu out of such a cool fic!" She disappeared.  
  
"Oh my darling Heero?? I have a disaster to report to you!" said Relena as she glomped Heero.  
"What, your face?" asked Heero.  
"Ooooh."said Duo.  
"Ooooh." said Sally.  
"Ooooh." said Melanie.  
"Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You are soooo funny my Heero-chan!" said Relena. "Actually, I beleave when I was on my bed, I sat on a ghost. Because he talked to me!!!!"   
Hilde screamed. "GHHHOSSST?????!!!??!!!!!!!!!!!??"   
Duo sighed. "No, there's no ghost, Hilde. Relena's just a crazy idiot."  
"I heard that, Maxwell!" shouted Relena.   
"Why didn't you just kill the onna a long time ago, Yuy?" asked Wufei.  
"Duo saved her. I tried." said Heero.  
"DUO!!!!!!!!!" shouted everyone, as they proceded to chase him around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bleah.. Out of all of the rooms for that smelly hag to room in, why'd it have to be mine?!?!" sighed... some guy, as he sat on the portch of the house, and looked up at the full moon. "I can't go back in the house 'till the sun rises!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo Maxwell snuck out the back door. He sighed. "I like it better outside when it's dark." He took a step. Oops. Mis-calculation. He fell in the little pond.   
"Cold!!!!!" he shouted, as he jumped out of the water as fast as possible.   
All of a sudden, he actually looked into the water. He saw his reflection....Wait, that was no reflection! There was a girl in the water!!!!!!!  



	4. Chapter 4: Two braids are better then on...

  
  
"Hi!" said the girl, as she jumped out of the water. She squesed the water out of her braid.   
"Umm... Hi..." said Duo. "Ummm how did you get there?"  
"Wait a sec... I'm alive! WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!" she shouted, as she grabbed Duo and danced for joy. Note the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes.  
Hilde, who's window was opened, heard the commotion and ran outside.  
"Duo! What's going on?!? Who's she?!?"   
"I have NO clue." sighed Duo.  
Hilde sighed. "You are both sopping wet. Come inside."   
Duo shrugged and went inside. The girl followed.  
Hilde grabbed a towel and gave it to the girl. She wrapped it around herself, and sat down on the couch. Duo ran downstairs wearing some dry clothes.  
"Duo.... She looks a lot like you..." said Hilde.  
Duo sat down on a chair and looked at her. "Yeah, you're right."  
"What.... Why ya'll starin at me like that? You happen to be staring at the Goddess of Death, so if you stare too long, you will all go to HELL!!!!!"   
Duo and Hilde both blinked, sweatdropped, and looked at eachother.  
"I'M THE GOD OF DEATH!!!! SHINIGAMI'S ME NAME AND DEATH IS MY GAME!!!!!" shouted Duo.  
"NO WAY!!!! I'M AM THE GODDESS OF DEATH! I WILL KILL ALL WITH THE POWER OF MY SCYTHE!" she shouted.  
All of a sudden another Duo popped up. "I am the great destroyer. I will destroy you, you darn fools!"   
"CUT DUBBED DUO?!?! DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Hilde as she hit the Duo into orbit.  
"Oh dear, I will be sent into the darkness." said the cut Duo, as he flew off. "Cut Duo's blasting off again."  
"Damn dubbers." said Hilde, "Ah, anywho. You two are a lot alike. Who are you, anyway?"   
All of a sudden, a little fat man appeared, who had a Chinese accent. "Oh very very bad. Man fell in cursed spring of drowned twin. Very tragic legend of twin who fell in spring many many year ago. Now whoever fall in spring get twin."  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!?!" shouted Duo.  
The man shrugged.  
"But.. They are not twins... This is a girl." said Hilde.   
"Spring try hardest. But man here look so much like girl." he said. With that, Duo wacked him on the head and sent him into orbit. "I am NOT a girl."  
"Oooh nice one." said the girl.  
"You mean, we are the same??" said Duo.  
"Not totally, I'm a girl, so I'm a little different then you. But not much." she said.   
"Cool! I got me self a twin!" said Duo.  
"Well, you get to name me." she said.  
"Ummm Duet Maxwell!" said Duo.  
"Cool!" said Duet.  
'Another girl in the house... What is it about Duo?' Thought Hilde.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the mourning, Wufei woke up. (Duh.) He walked downstairs for his breakfast. He walked in the kitchen and...  
*BAM!*  
Bumped into Lotion, causing her to fall right on top of Wufei.  
"ONNA! GET OFF ME!" yelled Wufei.  
"Gack! Lotion try but you is on leg!!" she screached.  
"No! It is all your falt! WOMAN!" shouted Wufei.  
Lotion got herself untangled and sat up. "No, is all your fault, man! Man know nothing, for breading only!"  
"Huh? Breading only?" sat a confused Wufei, as he sat up.  
"Yes. Only if man prove stronger then woman, then marry. Woman much better!"  
"No! I beg to differ, little miss amazon... But MEN ARE MUCH BETTER THEN ONNAS!"   
"No! Onna strong! Men weak like twig!"  
"Would you like to bet?!?"   
Meanwhile, everyone in the household (except Sally), was standing there watching, after those two woke them up. Sally was still asleep.  
"Well... Look who's back from China!" said Duo.  
"Hey, she's speaking Japanese too." said Hilde.  
"Amazing." said Melanie.  
"Well, some people can pick up languages very quickly." said Trowa.  
"Anything at all for the one you love... Oh wait, THAT'S ME! EEEEE HEHE!" grinned Duo.  
Hilde and Melanie wacked Duo on the head.  
Now, back to the two Chinese people.  
"Fine. We shall see who is stronger tonight at 10:00." said Wufei, as he left the room.  
"Fine with Lotion. Woman much, much stronger." said Lotion, as she stood up. Noticing Duet, she glomped her. "DUO-CHAN!"  
Duet gaged. "WHO YA CALLING DUO?!!?" and with that, she wacked Lotion across the room.  
Lotion started to cry. "Waaaah... Duo not love Lotion?!? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Duo sighed. "Why am I stuck with her?"  
Duo thought for a second. "Oh ya!" He walked over to Lotion, and sat down next to her. "What did those amazon say?"  
"They say rule change. Now amazon must marry whoever beat in battle!" she said.  
"That means I don't have to marry you!! I got engaged to you because I won a cooking battle against you!!!!!!!!" said Duo.  
"No. Old rule still applies." said Lotion.   
Duo sweatdropped.  
"Lotion is amazon who value strength and cooking. Duo cook, me marry."  
"Ummm news flash. Duo's cooking is like poison. I have no clue who the hell would eat it." said Hilde.  
Duo sweatdropped. "It's true."  
Heero sighed. "Yep, in one of our old missions as Gundam pilkots, we stayed together for a while. He cooked for me, and I was in bed for a week."   
Relena gasped. "NOOOO!!!! HO DARE ANYONE MAKE MY HEERO SICK?!?! IT'S TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEERO-CHAN!!!!!!!!"   
"Oh shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Heero.  
"We shouldn't be fighting at all!" said Quatre, as he began to sob.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo told Sally to go out grocery shopping, because Wufei did not want her to stop him from fighting. Wufei and Lotion continuously shooed away this strange crowd, but finally, they lost them. They ran to a forest.  
"So, you ready fight Lotion?" she said, as she jumped onto a rock, and struck a fighter's pose.  
"Let's go!" said Wufei, as he swong aroung his sword. He missed her by a hair. She punched him, and kicked him onto a tree. He dropped his sword. He punched her, and she went flying on to a rock. After a bit of fighting (I'm not going into detail here.) he kicked her in mid-air. She fell into a river. With a strong current. Leading to a waterfall. (Nice one, Wufei :P) Realizing what was happining, he jumped into the water. With a lot of effore, he pulled her a-shore.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Realising she was unconsious, she rapped his jacket around her. He looked into her eyes. 'She's not bad.... For a woman.... She's... Cute.' Wufei shook his head. He picked her up, and started making his way home.  
  
"S...S..Sally!!" stuttered Duo as she pulled up the driveway.   
"Oh shit!" said Duet. "It will ruin everything! He said he didn't want her to interfere with the martial arts... Or something like that."   
Sally walked into the house. "Hello Duo. Hello... Umm.. Duo?!?"   
Duet sighed. "Hi, I'm a clone of Duo's. I came from the little pond in the backyard. Name's Duet. Sup?"   
Sally blinked. "Umm... Right.. Where's Wufei?"   
"Ummm He went... Out..." said Duo.   
"Where'd he go?!? I'll go see him." she said, smilling.  
"Umm he said he wanted you to cook him dinner for when he came back." said Duo.  
Sally gasped. "You mean after all this time, he finally wants to eat 'onna' cooking?!? I'll start right away!!!" And with that she ran to the kitchen to prepare a romantic dinner.  
Duet blinked. "Well that worked."   
  
Later that evening, Sally was still waiting at the door. The food was cold. She sighed. 'He's coming back... He is comeing...' she thought to herself. In her bitter sadness, she went to reheat the meal.... again.   
  
To be continued....   



	5. Chapter 5: Injustice, and ghosts Have so...

Yo peoples... I know it's been a long time, but chapter 5 is finally done yahoooooo!!!! ^-^  
  
  
Gundam Wing dunt belong to be, you sue, you die.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
Sally fell asleep on the kitchen table. Duet walked downstairs to get a night time snack. She poked Sally.   
Poke.  
Poke.  
She figured Sally was dead, and grabbed the food that she had prepared for Wufei, figuring if she was dead she wouldn't need all that food.   
Duet started walking up the stairs munching away when she bumped in to Duo.  
"Ouch!! Oh, hey Duet!" said Duo. "Cool! Did you make all this grub?"  
Duet rolled her eyes. "Common! Ya really think I can cook? I took this from Sally, cuz she's dead!"  
Duo just kind of stared at Duet. "Ummm... She's dead?"  
Duet nodded, while taking another slurp of the ramen. "Kitchen."  
Duo ran down the stairs... Ran back up, grabbed 3 plates of Okonomiaki, chomped them down, went back downstairs, and ran into the kitchen.  
Duet, being a little sad she had no more okonomiaki... Even though she had no clue what it is.... Went up the stairs.. While fumbeling her 7 plates of pasta, 6 bowls of soup, 1 bowl of ramen, and 2 cakes. 'What a snack! Stealing from Sally Po is fun!'   
  
When Duo entered the kitchen, he saw Sally Po asleep on the kitchen table. He poked her in the same fashion as Duet.   
Poke.  
Poke.  
"Wha...." mumbled Sally as she awoke.She looked at Duo. Then her watch. Then back at Duo. "Ranma!!"  
Duo sweatdropped. "No... I think you watch a little too much of that show... Actually I am Duo... Y'know... Gundam Pilot??"  
"Gun-dam..??" mumbled Sally. Then it all came to her. "MY GOD!! IS WUFEI HERE?!? WHERE'S DINNER!! WHERE'S MY DINNER I COOKED!!!!"  
Duo sighed. "It's 3:00 in the morning. Wufei's been here for hours. He's asleep. He will not want dinner at 3:00."  
"Damn." said Sally. "Where IS the food anywho?"  
"Uhhh... Duet ate it..." said Duo.  
"Oy.."  
Duo ran back upstairs, to eather go to bed, or just to eat with Duet...   
  
**********************************************  
  
All was well in the morning......  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!?!?!"  
"ONNA!! WHY SHOULD YOU CARE!!!!"  
"LOTION!!! YOU DON'T COOK EGGS LIKE THAT!!!"  
"WHAT YOU SAY??"  
"YOU HAVE TO CRACK THEM BEFORE YOU PUT THEM ON THE FRYING PAN!!!!"  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Good thing they didn't have any neighbours.  
  
"Duo, help Lotion cook... You are at least a little bit better then her..." said Hilde, as he handed her apron to Duo.  
"Leave it to da masta!" said Duo, as he grabbed a egg flippy thing, and twirled around in his palm. "Ok Lotion, you have to crack the eggs." He said, as he cracked the eggs, and put the eggs and shells in the pan.  
"Duo so smart!" she said, as she hugged him.   
~Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Why's he being so nice to HER?~ thought Hilde, as she growled.   
  
Heero instantly grabbed his gun at the sound of the Heeroic screech. Relena cooed. "Oh hi Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooo! Nice to see you! Tee-hee!"   
"Omae ou Korousu."  
"Tee hee, you are so funny Heero-chan!"   
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr......."  
  
Sally was on the verge of crying. She found out that Wufei had gone to fight Lotion last night.   
"I thought... I thought you said that I could help you... Next time you needed it... And you wouldn't even tell me where you where?" said Sally.  
"I normally never fight onnas, but... Well I won anyway, there is no reason to be such a baby." said Wufei, while reading a magazine, called 'Justice Monthly'.  
Sally pulled away his magazine, and looked him strait in the eye. "I'm not angry really about that... I was just... Really worried about you.... So.."  
"Sally...."  
Trowa and Quatre, who happined to be in the room, looked at Wufei oddly.  
"He... didn't..." said Trowa.  
"He called her by her name..." said Quatre.  
They both exited the room because they knew that this was buisness.  
  
"I... Guess... I'm.. Sorry." said Wufei.  
"You are? You actually admitted it? That's really unlike you!" laughed Sally.  
Suddenly, Lotion came in to the room. "Hey look peoples! Look justice boy! Look curly hair! Lotion get new training clothes! Is very nice, yes?" She was wearing a skin tight, red satin outfit with green flower design all over it.  
Wufei turned red, because it was VERY skin tight. "It's nice... I mean... INJUSTICE!!" Wufei ran into the kitchen with a nosebleed.  
  
"Wack!!! Hey!! You got blood on my shirt!!!" said Duet, as Wufei ran into the kitchen.   
"Nosebleed, Wuffie? Here's a kleenex. Blow yer nose!" said Duo, as he handed him a kleenex.  
"Over the sink!!! Blow it over the sink!!" cried Hilde, because she had been cleening all morning.  
"Hey guys... Have any of you seen Melanie? I haven't seen her around!" said Duo.  
"Feh, who cares?" said Hilde.  
"Hey! That's not nice! Well... Then again... I do agree with ya that she is in the way....." said Duet.  
"Common! She's my best pal! We gotta find her!!"   
So everyone got in a big Melanie search.  
  
***************************************  
  
Melanie was in the backyard.   
She noted that someone had fenced the spring of drowned twin, good thing.   
She also noted that the... soccer ball was moving by itself.   
Now, not being a scaredy cat, or at least not trying to be, she tried to pick up the ball. She got kicked in the leg, and fell to the gound.  
  
***************************************  
  
~Oh shit!~ Thought Kaji, as he realized he had kicked a girl in the thigh. He had lived in that home for such a long time! After being in a moble suit battle in AC 195, he failed to defeat a gundam. He was left in the hospital in critical condition. One day, they gave him the wrong shot. The liquid was actually a work in progress experiment. It made him invisible. He turned back to normal at nighttime, but only until the sun rises. Now, scorned for life, he lived in the empty house, scaring away all those who tried to move in. They thought it was haunted, he knew different. Now, that these weirdos moved into HIS house, he didn't have the heart to scare them off. Why? The beautiful, sweet girl named Hilde. He didn't understand why he loved her, but it was true. It all started the day before...  
###flash back###  
Kaji was sitting in a chair, inside Hilde's room. She had entered, and he couldn't leave without alerting her, so he remained silent until she left. But all of a sudden she started crying.   
"It's not fair!! Why?!? Why does he seem to care for those three but not me! Duet, Melanie, Lotion, he is such a pervert!!! Why doesn't he care about me anymore!" she grabbed a tissue, and ripped her tears. "I mean, it's not like anyone really likes me... Ever since I was a kid.. I needed someone to care for me! Daddy... *sniff* Ha! He constantly beat me after my mom died.. And my sister treated me like dirt.. And now, why do I suddenly feel the same way?!?!"  
He really wanted to comfort her, to wipe away those tears.. But he couldn't. He sat there, watching her cry, and talk to herself. He learned more about her then he ever learned about anyone. He just wanted to comfort her.  
###end flash back###  
  
Duo went into the backyard.  
"Melanie!!" yelled out Duo.   
"Duo!" said Melanie. "I sprained my ankle! I can't walk. Duo, just please get me out of here! There's someone here and I'm really creeped out!"   
"Ok, just let me help you up." said Duo.   
Now Kaji knew his secret would be revealed..  
  
To be continued.  



	6. Chapter 6: Who's pregnant! Trowa just wa...

Chapter 6: Who is pregnant?!?! Trowa just wants to have fun?!?   
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Duo.   
  
Melanie smilled a weak smile. "I.. I'm okay.. Owie... I got kicked real hard though. That's gonna need some ice."   
"Hmm..." hmmed Wufei. (Is hmmed a word? -_-) "Who kicked you?"  
Melanie sat down on the couch. "I dunno. Soccer ball was moving by itself though, and something kicked me when I tried to pick up the ball."   
Relena thought for a second. She stopped clinging to Heero's arm (he was unconsious, duh :P) and got out a pad of paper. "Hmmmm... I need the super-handy-clue book!" She got out a big green crayon. On the first page she drew something.  
"Oh, I like your puppy dog! It's sooooooooooooo cute! Right Trowa?" said Quatre.   
Trowa rolled his eyes. "It's a bunch of grapes, Quatre."  
"No no, wait...." said Duet as he looked closer at Relena's picture. "OH WOWIE! GUNDAM DEATHSYTHE HELL!"   
"WHAT?!?! REALLY?!?" said Duo as he looked at the picture. "HEYYYYYY!! Wait a minute!! This is Altron gundam!! Boooorrring!!!"  
"It's Dr. J, anyone can see that." said Heero, as he woke up suddenly.  
Relena growled. "IT'S A FLIPPIN BED!!!!!"   
"What, it is?!?" said Melanie.  
"Grrrrrrrrr...... Never mind. We are all gonna play Relena's clues to figure out the mystery! Tee hee!" said Relena, as she jumped into a big red chair. "Now let's get into our thinkin chair and think, think think!!!"  
Everyone looked over at Heero.   
"Kill me now." said Heero.  
"Heero! Have you been letting her watch shows too advanced for her??" said Duo.  
"And I thought Lotion was an idiot!" said Duet.  
"HEY! Lotion no like girl who look like koi! Lotion want Duo-chan all to self, and love Duo and hug Duo and kissy Duo and wuv Duo and huggy Duo and kiss Duo and...." continued Lotion.  
Heero started rubbing his temples.   
Hilde sighed. "Relena, what's your point?"  
"My point is, our first clue is this bed! I told you guys already, I sat on something invisible when I went to sit on the bed!! And our second clue..." she said as she tried to draw a soccer ball on the next page. "And this soccer ball represents when Melanie was kicked! This all leads to one conclusion....." She drew a weird scribbly thing on the next page. "There's a ghost! End of story!"  
"GGGGGGOOOHHHAAASSTT?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Hilde. "Ii... .Hhahahrtteee... .Ghhhosoosostt.s...."  
Duo sighed. "Okay, calm down scardy shit."   
"I AM NOT SCARED!!!!!!!" and with that she plumeted Duo into the wall.  
"So, anyways... What you are saying is there is a ghost... That's stupid. Only stupid people think of stuff like that. She's probably making up the thing on the bed, and I was probably just imagining the ball moving... And Relena probably kicked me in the leg as part of her dumb plan. Baka." said Mel.  
"Yeah... That's it! Haha Hilde the strong is never afraid of ghosts! Hahaha!" said Hilde, who was shaking.  
"Hmm... Beside Relna." said Lotion. "Lotion watch show, need twee clues for answer. Relna no baka."  
"I do wish to correct you, it is Relena, not Relna." she said.  
"Relna Relna Relna!!" said Lotion.  
"Yeah, way to go Lotion!" said a flat Duo on the wall.   
"OH SO YOU ARE ON HER SIDE?!?!" yelled Hilde and Melanie as they both kicked Duo even more into the wall.   
"Hey! What guy-hair cut girl and gender-confused girl do dat for?!?" yelled Lotion.  
"Yeah! You can't kick around Duo-chan!!" yelled Duet.   
"Woah woah woah! GUY HAIR CUT?!? GENDER CONFUSED?!?!" yelled Hilde. "THAT'S IT!! THIS IS WAR!!!"  
"I totally agree, girl!" said Melanie. "You and me versus them!"  
All four girls left the room in a huff.   
"You okay?" asked Sally as she pulled Duo off the wall. "Oy vey... I suppose..."  
  
*****************  
  
Wufei sighed and sat up.   
"Kisssmmaaa... I'm tirreed..." he yawned, scratched his head, and got up.   
Wufei walked into the kitchen. He was caught in a big net that pulled him up in the air, so he was hanging upside-down.  
"HAHA!!!" cried Duet and Lotion, as they poped up and shot him with water guns.  
"INJUSTICE!!!" cried Wufei.  
"Oops... Sorry Wufei.." said Duet.  
"Justice boy is not bow girl!!" grumbled Lotion.  
Wufei blushed. "Oh.. Hi Lotion! ...Err.. I mean onna! Uhh.. Mind helping me down?"  
"No, Lotion go check other trap for victem! Duet stay here and help Wufei." Lotion said, as she ran out of the kitchen. Duet proceded to help Wufei down. "Hey Wufei, aren't you going out with Sally?"  
"With such a weak onna? HA funny." said Wufei. He fell to the floor as the net was untied. "OWWW!!!! KISMA!!!"  
"Oh, well I thought you where. Hey, why don't you say something to her then?" said Duet, as she helped him up.  
"What?!? What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"You mean you don't know? She totally has a thing for you! You can see it in her eyes as plain as day."  
"You... You think?!?!"   
"Don't worry! Duet the love specialist is here to help!" she said, as she winked.  
Wufei sweatdropped. "You just came into exsistance 4 days ago and now you are the 'Love Specialist'? Besides, I don't like that onna. Onna are weak."  
"No? If onna are weak then why do you like Lotion so much?"  
"KISMA!!! LIES!!" he yelled.  
"Nope, I told ya, I can tell these things. Anywho, she hates ya." exclamed Duet. "She told me yer annoing. Well, don't forget, she is engaged to Duo. I hate to tell ya, but Sally really likes ya, and I can tell you kinda like her... So you are better off with her... Of course, I don't mean to interfere with your life, it's really up to you. I'm just tellin ya know so if your heart gets broken, you wunt come crying to me or nuttin."  
"AIIIIEYA!!!! TARGET CAPTURE!!! POO ON YOU!!" cried Lotion.  
"Oops, see ya!" said Duet. She ran into the hallway, by the stairs. Hilde was in the net, hanging upside down.   
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed.   
Lotion winked. "Told you, is big war now!"  
"Yep! To win over Duo-chan!" said Duet.  
Suddenly she reailized what she had said. "Uhhhh Not that I like Duo, is just that you and what's-her-face are mean to him. Yeah."  
Hilde stared at Duet. "Aw fuck, don't tell me you are another idiot that likes that pervert."  
"Duo-koi is no hentai! Duo in love with Lotion and will make nice husband!"said Lotion, as she crossed her arms.  
"Are you forgetting the reason I am engaged to that pervert?!?" Hilde yelled. She was begining to cry.   
Duet and Lotion looked at each other, then helped her out of the net. "We is sorry. We no want make bitchy girl cry." Lotion said.   
Hilde stood up, and with tears in her eyes, simply said "I did not engage to him because of honour or whatever, because we did 'it'. It's because I think I am going to be pregnant." And with that, Hilde ran up the stairs crying, bumping into Melanie. She continued to run, right into her room.  
"What's with her?" asked Melanie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa sighed. "I really have no life." (Meow: Hell, you said it!)  
He walked into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of OJ. Then he looked at the rim of the OJ carton, it had pizza remains on it. He sighed, and poured his OJ in the sink. "Duo." He got out the carton of apple juice, and looked right away at the rim. It had purple lip gloss on it. "Melanie."   
He put all the cartons back in the fridge, and grumbled something about having no juice, and no one uses cups anymore.   
He then began boilling come coffee. Not any japanese brands like Trowa was used to, just Maxwell House coffee. Or as Duo calls it, "The Good Ol' American Blend Strait From Duo Maxwell To You! *wink*" Well, Duo's also the one who had his braid stuck to a dog with super glue after he had fed the dog 2 bottles of Sake. Poor Muffy never made it out of that mess.. X_X That's why Duo doesn't have any pets. ;) Trowa sighed again. 'This really is not how I expected how I'd live the rest oif my life.. All this noise.. And no juice! ...Yet, the others just classify me as boring.. And the only one who really likes spending time with me,Quatre, has a crush on me!' "Yeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Lotion have Wu-wu's hair tie!!" Lotion ran through the kitchen, chased by a very pissed off Wufei with his hair down. Sally was following close behind trying to take pictures of Wufei with his hair down.   
Trowa laughed hard.  
Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at him.   
He sighed, put on his normal face, and walked out of the kitchen.   
And the chase continues!!!   
Following through in the lead, Lotion.. But close behind is Chang Wufei.. Followed by Sally Po in dead last! But wait, what's this! This is unbeliveable folks! It seems a pump in the road has caused Lotion to trip! And she is down for the count!  
"HEY WATCH IT!!" shouted Relena, on the floor.  
"Don't lie there upid Relna!" cried a tangled up Lotion.  
Now back to the race.. It seems two braided competitors have joined, for no reason at all!   
"EEEEEEEEEee!!! Wufei looks FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both shouted in unison.  
But wait folks... It seems another race is in progress.. Oh the drama!!   
(Duo: K, Meow, quit with the crap. Stop being a sports reporter or whutever.  
Meow: :P Fine.)  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! THERE'S A FUCKIN.... THING AFTER ME!!!!!!!" screamed Heero, as he crashed into Wufei.   
Relena jumped on Heero. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
Sally, Duo and Duet all fell on top as they tripped.   
Trowa stared at them. 'Is THAT what fun is??????? Aw screw that, I'll just be normal. Now where can I find some juice...?'   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
__________  
What will most likely happin in chapter 7:  
- SOMEONES DIES!!! (We'll get rid of her, WOO!)  
- ONE OF DUO'S FIANCEES WILL FALL IN LOVE!!! (No, not with Duo.)  
- KAJI WANTS REVENGE!!!!! (Oh NOOOOOOO!! The big mr. invisible man   
will hurt me.. boo hoo...) 


	7. Chapter 7: The time of your life

Rollercoaster chapter 7!!!   
  
Yay! It's finally up! Now you can all stop buggin me.Oh yeah, peoples are gonna kill me if I don't do this, so I'm adding more yaoi between Trowa and Quatre. Sorry all you non-yaoi fans!!!   
  
***********************************  
  
Relena was walking calmly down the hall upstairs. "La la la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" the screach broke a vase. She continued walking. Then she went into Duo's room. She noticed some chocolates on the bed. "Hmmm..."  
***********************************  
  
Duo, Melanie, Heero and Duet where all walking home from school together. They entered the house.   
"Honnneeyyy I''mm hooooommmmee!!!" shouted Duo, pokeing fun at the fact that Hilde was always there first when they got back.  
Relena bounced to the railing above. "Ohh HEEEERROOO!!!"  
"ACK!" shouted Duo realizing he just called Relena 'honey'.  
Relena looked down at the four from the top of the stairs. She had chocolate all over her mouth.   
"Hey... THAT'S MY DARK MARSHMELLOW FILLED CHOCOLATE!!!! YOU ATE IT!!" shouted Duo.  
"Oh NOOOO!!! I WANTED THAT CHOCOLATE TOO!! DIE BITCH!!!" shouted Duet.  
"YEAH!" shouted Melanie. "No one should waste good chocolate!!" Melanie raced up the stairs and pushed Relena.  
A little too hard.  
Relena flew over the railing and landed on the first floor with a splat.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
After a long time of silence Duet and Duo both walked up to her and poked her.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
Heero slowly walked over and felt her pulse.  
"She's dead." said Heero.  
...  
"SHHHEEE'''SSS DEEAAAD!!!!" shouted a happy Heero. He jumped up and down. He ran up the stairs, and kissed Melanie. "THAAANNKKK YOOUUU!!!" He ran around the house.  
Melanie stared. O.o;;;; Then blushed. -*_*-  
Hilde and Lotion walked in. Hilde dropped her backpack, and her jaw as she saw what happined.  
"HEY!!! GET THIS BLOODY MESS OFF MY CLEAN FLOOR!"  
Duo sighed. "Yes Hilde."  
Melanie still blushed. -*_*-  
Lotion jumped onto Duet. "DUO-CHAN! WO AI NI!"   
Duet punched her. "I'M NOT DUO!!!"   
Lotion looked beside Duet, and ran up to Duo, and glomped him. "DUO-CHAN!!"  
Duo sighed. "Ummm... A little help. Mel?"  
Melanie was still blushing. -*_*-  
"Hilde?" said Duo.  
"But... My floor!" said Hilde. "No more steak dinners for you Duo."  
"Aww.." said Duo.  
Finally Duet pulled Lotion off.   
"Hey! Lotion no want girl that look like koi! Lotion want.. Hey what with blood on floor? Why there green ooze?"  
Everyone looked down. Relena's dead body was now bubbling green ooze. The ooze jumped up and bounced out the window.  
Everyone oggled. O.o;;;  
"I KNEW SHE WASN'T HUMAN!! HAHAHAHA" said a crazy Heero.  
Kaji entered the room, holding a knife. He looked at the mess. "WAHOO SHE'S DEAD!! NOW I HAVE MY OLD ROOM BACK!!!!"   
Everyone oggled. "Who said that?" Duo asked.  
"Umm... No one.. Go back to celebrating." said Kaji.  
"Oh, okay, cool." said Duo.  
And so the invisible Kaji left the room, in defeat. "So he thinks he's smarter then me.. Well, he has another thing comeing for him... Yes..."  
  
*********************  
That night:   
  
Melanie sat down on her bed and sighed.   
'Of course I love Duo.' she thought to herself. 'When I had to move away from him a long time ago, that just made me love him more, because I thought about him every day.. But in the end, the love was never retourned. I know he loves me as a friend, but that's all. And I know he kinda likes Hilde, so why am I still on him like some anime bishonen otaku? Crazy people them... Anywho, and.. Maybe I'm mistaken.. But does Heero like me?' She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
Now Kaji knew it was his time to shine. He grabbed a shiney knife from the kitchen.   
'You gave me this curse.. Turning invisible during the day.. Well.. PREPARE TO DIE, DUO!' He went upstairs quietly, and bumped into Hilde, dropping the knife.  
"Ouch! AHH!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!"  
Kaji sweatdropped. 'Oh yeah.. The sun has already set, I'm normal again.'   
"Umm.. I.. Am.. Lost.. Yeah!"  
Hilde sighed. "What do you mean you are lost?"  
"I.. Got hit by a car.. And I can't remember anything. I have no clue where I am." lied Kaji.  
"Oh you poor thing!" said Hilde. "You look awful too!" she helped him up.  
'I.. Do?' thought Kaji. He looked in a mirror in the hallway. Wowza. 'Oh yeah.. I forgot.. I can't look at myself during the day and I sleep at night.. I havn't washed up for so long!'  
"Umm.. I'm sorry for intruding in your house.. I'll just leave." said Kaji. He started to walk away.  
"Well.. You have no where to go? Why not stay here for the night?" asked Hilde.  
"Uhh..." said Kaji. 'Crap! If she saw me before I woke up... She wouldn't see me and freak out!!' "I'm sorry.. I think I will go to the police and see if anyone is looking for me, some family or something. I can't remember anything."  
"Oh.."   
And so Kaji ran out of the house.  
"That was odd." said Hilde. She shrugged and walked to her room.  
  
**********************************  
  
The next morning...  
"GUESS WHAT?!?" Duo announced, as he jumped up on the kitchen table.  
-_-;;; "What?" asked Hilde, although she REALLY didn't want to know.  
"To celebrate the death of our good 'ol pal Relena, me and Heero decided to take everyone to the fair." Duo dragged Heero up on the table, and put his arm around Heero.   
"Hn. Duo no baka." calmly said Heero. He jumped off the table and turned on the coffee machine.   
"WHATever." said Duo. "Anywho, so here's the tickets." He handed one to Duet, Heero, Hilde, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Lotion, Melanie, and Sally Po. "And one for me." He smilled, and put one in his pocket.   
"Hmm.." Quatre read the ticket. "The Exhibition."   
Wufei snorted. "What kinda person names their fair a weak name like 'the Exhibition'?"   
Sally sweatdropped. "Don't forget Wufei, we are in Canada... Who knows what goes through the minds of these sick people?"  
Kaji, who was listening to the conversation, growled.  
Everyone looked around. "Who growled?" asked Hilde.  
Kaji sweatdropped.  
"My 'ol tummy must be rumblin'." said Duo.  
Kaji sighed. Then put on his serious face again. 'I'm Canadain!! God damn bitch..'  
MeowMix4545 popped up. "I'm Canadain! And the Exhibition is famous!! Stupid Sally." MeowMix4545 left in a huff.  
"Anyway, the fair is really fun!! Me want go!" said Duo.  
"Well if you are going I will go too!" said Duet.  
"Aya! LOTION GO WITH DUO-CHAN AND BE HAPPY DATE!" cried Lotion.  
"I'll go. Err.. Not that I want to go with Duo or anything..." said Hilde.  
"Hn. I will go." said Heero.  
"I'll go too." said Melanie.  
"Me too! I lovey the fair!" Quatre grinned.  
Trowa sighed. "I guess I'm going too."  
Sally smilled, "I'm going too! And I'm dragging along Wufei."  
"Nooo! Injustice!" cried Wufei.  
  
***********************************   
The next day (At the fair):  
  
After a few hours of riding rides, they all sat down to eat on the grass in a picnic area.   
"Yuuuuuuuuum!" said a happy Duo as he munched down on Okonmiaki.   
"Like it Duo? I made it!" grinned Duet.  
Duo immediately gaged and spat it all out.  
"Is there something wrong Duo-chan?" asked Duet.  
"Err.. Nothing except.. YOU MADE IT???" exclaimed Duo.  
"Mm- hum! There's mushroom.. Squid.." said Duet as she recolled what she added to the okonmiaki.   
Duo took another bite, and chewed. "Hey not bad! I can't beleave you cooked something right!"   
"Heero, what was in that green jar in the fridge?" asked Duet.  
"Toad heads. They are for school." said Heero.  
"Oops.. I added those too."  
Duo spit out the food again. Everyone laughed.  
Duet smiled. "Well, I guess this was a good idea.. We are all having fun! Well... Except poor Wufei..."  
Everyone turned to look at Wufei, who was green and clutching his stomach.  
"... He barfed twice on that last ride."  
"Shuuddup onna! Ohhh... owww.." he sobbed.  
"I think bringing Wufei here was a bad idea after all!" said Sally. "I'm gonna take him home."  
"But you don't want to stay?" asked Hilde.  
"Nah. I'll just take care of Wufei.."  
"No onna will take care of me... ooooohhhh owwwwww...." sobbed Wufei.  
Sally sweatdropped at dragged Wufei off. "See ya!"  
"Annoying Chinese guy gone?" asked Lotion, who walked towards the group with Melanie.  
"You mean Wufei? Yes, he's sick. Did you get some food?" asked Quatre.  
"Yeppers!" said Melanie from the big pile of fast food in front of her. "Burger King, Dairy Queen, McDonalds, SubWay, Pizza-Pizza, New York Fries, Manchu Wok Chinese, and Bever Tails! Man oh man, this place has a helluva lotta fast food!"  
"Why the heck did you get so much?" asked Hilde.  
Melanie and Lotion plopped down all the food.   
"Because of hurricane Duo." said Melanie.  
But before she could finish Duo had eaten half of it.  
Lotion sighed. "We go get more now."   
**********************************  
2 hours later:  
Everyone wanted to go on the ferris wheel, and in each chair it could only hold two people.  
Duo, with Lotion's dismay, went with Hilde, saying that he never gets to spend anytime with his 'buddy'. Lotion went on with Duet and Trowa went on with Quatre, leaving Heero and Melanie.   
"Well kids, are you getting on?" asked the man operating the wheel.   
"Is this the last car?" Melanie asked in english.  
"Yep. You two getting on or not?"  
Melanie looked over at Heero. "You gettin on?"  
"No. I am going to wait for the others." Heero said, as he slowly walked away.  
Melanie shrugged and got on.  
Heero sighed. "What's the point of those things? To have fun? They are pointless! But.."  
Another person started to get on the same one as Melanie.  
"Oh, I don't wanna go on with someone I don't know! I'd rather go on alone!" said Melanie in english.  
"Sorry, you have to go on with someone!" said the man operating the ride.  
"Heero!" Melaine called out. "Please go on with me! I don't want to go on with someone I don't know!"  
Heero turned around. "Fine, I'll go on."  
  
Quatre was gasing at the busy amusment park.  
"Wow. What a view!" said Quatre happily as they got to the top. "Isn't it pretty, Trowa?"  
"... Yes." he said.  
"What's wrong?" asked Quatre. "You seem even quieter then usual."  
".. Oh nothing." said Trowa. Okay, he lied. He was a ~little~ uncomfortable confined with someone who liked him.   
"Trowa?" asked Quatre.  
"... Yeah?"  
"Are you this quiet because you hate me?"  
Trowa jumped up, suprised at the question, and bumped his head on a bar behind him. "Oww!"  
"Oh my gosh!" Quatre yelled. "Are you alright?"  
"Uhhh... Yeah." said Trowa.  
"Are you sure?" asked Quatre.  
"Yeah, I think so, I just got a bad bump."  
"Want me to kiss it better?" asked Quatre.  
Trowa face faulted.   
  
"Why did I want to go on this ride? It's sooooooooo boring!" said Hilde.  
"Well, we are up pretty high! Ain't that cool?" said Duo.  
Hilde rolled her eyes. "Not really."  
"Wait.. We're up... Really high! Ackkk!!!" Duo clutched onto Hilde.   
"ACK! Get off!!!"   
"I don't like hights!" said Duo.  
"You are a GUNDAM pilot and you don't like hights? That makes no sence!"  
The ferris wheel swooped down as they started to go down again, making their seat tilt.  
"AHHHHH!!!" yelled Duo. "We're gonna DIE!"   
"You call yourself a MAN? Where are your BALLS?" said Hilde.  
Duo wimpered, and looked down to his feet as their seat went high again.  
"You are such a wimp!" said Hilde. She looked forward, two seats infront of them were Heero and Melanie. "Hey! Duo, let's yell out to them!"  
Duo looked ahead. "Mel and Heero? Sure let's make fun of 'em!"  
All of a sudden, Melanie and Heero kissed.  
To be continued... 


End file.
